The present disclosure relates to a door locking apparatus and an enclosure having the same.
An enclosure widely used at home or in an office to keep valuables, such as bills, marketable securities, and jewelry, are safes. In addition, automatic medium processing systems are also widely used as a kind of enclosure to keep handled bills and marketable securities therein.
An enclosure, such as a safe or an automatic medium processing system, has a body frame in which an accommodation space is formed, and a door installed to open or close the accommodation space. Here, due to the nature of the enclosure, such as the safe or the automatic medium processing system, it is important to design a door for the enclosure such that it is capable of maintaining a locked state securely in the event of an attack by a thief or a robber in order to inhibit the loss of the valuables kept in the enclosure.
For this purpose, a door of the security enclosure, such as the automatic medium processing system or a safe, is provided with locks that are locked or unlocked by keys. In addition, a structure coupled the door to the main body of the enclosure is also provided in addition to the locks.
For example, when a door handle type operation unit is rotated in a state in which the door is unlocked by a key, a locking unit inserted into a locking hole formed in a body frame is released from the inserted state, thereby allowing the door to be opened. That is, the door is configured such that the practical locking state of the door is kept by the locking unit inserted into the locking hole, and the operation of the operation unit to release the locking unit from the inserted state is allowed by an operation of the key.
However, thieves or robbers frequently attempt to forcibly open the door by targeting a gap between the door and the door frame using various tools, or destroying a locking structure for locking the door to the body frame by applying a strong external force using, for example, a hammer. For example, attempts are made to open an enclosure by forcibly moving the door and the body frame in a direction of releasing the locking unit inserted into a locking hole using tools through a gap between the door and the door frame, or by applying a strong external force from the outside of the keeling apparatus using, for example, a hammer to forcibly release the locking unit from the inserted state.
Accordingly, what is demanded in the field of enclosures, such as safe or automatic medium processing system, is a technology for inhibiting a door of an enclosure, such as a safe or an automatic medium processing system, from being opened by applying an external force through the gap of the door and body frame of the enclosure or by applying a strong external force using, for example, a hammer.